


Gabriel Just Wants To Have Fun

by anneadley5584



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a song parody of "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Just Wants To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the fantastic MB who listens to every crazy idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+fantastic+MB+who+listens+to+every+crazy+idea).



I come home in Heaven’s bright light  
My brothers ask when you gonna choose the right side  
Oh brothers dear I am just the neutral one  
And I just want to have fun  
Oh I just want to have fun

The angel radio sounds in the middle of a night  
Father yells when you gonna choose the right side  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But I just want to have fun  
Oh I just want to have 

That's all I really want   
Some fun  
When an Earth day is done  
I - just want to have fun  
Oh I just want to have fun

Some gods take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh I they want to have fun  
Oh I just want to have 

That's all I really want  
Some fun  
When an Earth day is done  
I - just want to have fun  
Oh I just want to have fun,  
I want to have fun,  
I want to have fun...


End file.
